Wedding Dress
by Sibylei13
Summary: Prequel of The Chronicles of SPR Japan and the Bonus Installment of my series of one-shot song fan fiction. Based on Taeyang's Wedding Dress song and seen at Gene's point of view. He knows he is dead, but he still can't help not to think and feel this feelings as he watch the only girl he loves walk down the aisle towards his beloved younger brother.


**Author's Note:**

Thank you to all of the readers who have read all of my previous one-shot stories. This one-shot song fan fiction is based on Taeyang of Big Bang song entitled Wedding Dress. I know not a lot of people are fans of Kpop but I really like this song and it's translated meaning so please bear with me. This story is also a bonus as I wasn't planning to write another installment after Are you gonna kiss me or not. Please enjoy reading it while listening to the song and this will also serve as the prequel of my new fan fiction The Chronicles Of SPR Japan.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt or the song Wedding Dress of Taeyang.

Something is wrong. I notice it immediately after I woke up from what seems to be a deep slumber. I look around as the darkness embraces my whole being. Where am I? What am I doing here? Why am I alone here? Questions race throughout my mind when I finally notice a light in a not so far distance, I walk towards it and the light suddenly blinded me. I look at the source of the light and realize one thing, I am dead. As the headlights of a car rush towards me, memories of what had transpired flash through my mind.

I was walking back towards the Inn that I was staying, happy that my business in Japan has been a success when suddenly a car rushes out from nowhere. Apparently it hits me and send me to a bloody mess where I am currently reliving now. After that everything was hazy as the car pulled back and run over my body again ensuring that I wouldn't be able to survive the accident. The driver of the car frantically went out of her car and check if I'm still alive. When she notice that I am still breathing she look around the empty highway and took out a white blanket from what seems to be a big travelling suitcase. She wrapped it around me as I try to ask her to spare my life. I don't want to die, no, not yet. I haven't able to do all of the things that I wanted to do and my brother, my younger brother is not ready yet to be apart from me. It will kill Noll if I die now. Maybe not literally but I know if I go now a part of Noll's soul will die with me.

I blink as a lone tear run down my face, it was over now. I couldn't control what had happened, I couldn't stop it but why am I still here. It is rather ironic that I Eugene Davis, a medium would be stuck in the astral plane along with the spirits that I had asked to walk toward the light. Hours, days, months or years, I don't know how long I was here as my consciousness fade in and out. I am lost and I do not know how to go out of here. Then, something happens. During one of my conscious time, I can see a brunette girl in her dreams. At first I cannot able to communicate with her or maybe I didn't try my hardest to communicate with her. Afterall I am a stranger to her as she was to me. I ponder for it during those times that I can see her. Why can I see her? Why do I feel that there is a connection between us? And then as if someone heard my questions, I saw him. I saw Noll. The one person that I was trying to contact and the only one I cannot seem to talk to.

The girl that I later known as Mai Taniyama met my brother in her haunted school. This has established my regular updates about the welfare of my brother. The girl practically becomes my bridge so that I can protect my brother as I always been. I become happy and thankful towards the girl whom I can see every time they have a case. As a matter of fact, I was so grateful to her that I have encourage and nourish her childish infatuation towards my brother by not correcting her that I am not Noll or Naru as she calls him. It is a selfish thing to do and the way I do it gives me more benefits more than a mere gratification that she feels as she relives a nice and always smiling "Naru" that she can only meet in her dreams during her waking hours. I believe that was where everything went down hill for me.

I become so attached to the girl that I know my brother was starting to like. I watched her go on her daily routines. I watched her as she laughed genuinely or whenever she try to hide her hardships by laughing it off. I watch as she makes every silly thing that make other people happy and how she can melt even the coldest heart just so she can penetrate inside of it and make it warm. I have become addicted to her that I started to look out for more cases or for more "conscious" hours so that I can watch her and love her from afar. I watch her fight with my idiot scientist brother almost every day and dream to taste the tea that my brother always order for her to do. I watch all of her disappointments and how she falls madly deeply in love with my brother as I fall for her. A predicament wherein I can never have a chance to live out as I am dead nor a possibility that I can win. I watch her every time to the point that I am becoming a stalker and at the same time know involuntarily that I could never win against my brother.

It seems unfair, I was the one who met her first. I am the one who always help her and guide her on how to use her ability. I am the one who smiles at her and makes her blush and I can never tell her how much I love her. I become angry with my brother because he is taking her away from me. I am angry with her also for making me fall in love with her. Sometimes I wish that Noll will never realize that he loves Mai so that all of us can never be happy and this make me so angry with myself for wishing the worst for the two people who are very important to me. When Noll asks her whom she loves on the day that she confessed I badly wish that she would tell me that it is me. If that had happen I would try to prolong our conversation and try to stay in the limbo as long as I can and that was when I realized that I don't hate anyone, I just hate the situation where I am now. How I hate it that I died early and lost the chance to meet Mai and try to make her fall in love with me.

As the wedding march starts, I watch for the last time as she walks down the aisle towards my little brother. Wearing that white wedding dress with tears of joy glistening in the corner of her eyes, I know that it was also my fault for lying to myself that we will have a chance even though I know it can never happen. How deep inside I pray every time you laugh with Noll that this day will never come. I smile as I saw you smile with anticipation as you were about to meet Noll at the end of the aisle.

**"Finally, you did it idiot Scientist. I can now leave you alone as my unfinished business is done". **I said to Noll as I look at Mai and wish that both of them will be happy together. So even if I am feeling miserable now at least Mai will be happy and I wouldn't worry about Noll being alone forever. It was like hitting two birds with one stone. I smile as my burden ease after a long time, it was then that I realize that accepting these facts and thinking how the turn of events had made my two most important people happy is as fulfilling as living my dreams.

**"Thank you Gene". Noll said with gravity. **I know that he knows how I felt for Mai and this had made me want to assure him myself that I would be happy for both of them in my afterlife.

**"Just take care of her and yourself". **I said in a whisper.

**"I will. Goodbye brother".**

** "Goodbye Noll. Goodbye Mai".**


End file.
